See The Truth
by Jemlela
Summary: Tony helps a teenage girl who had been abused regain some confidence. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Photo Studio

A fifteen year old girl sat alone in the conference room. Her father had just been arrested for suspicion of abuse. She doesn't have any place to go if he is convicted. She had always been told that she was ugly, unlovable and useless. Tony observed the girl stiff way she sat as if she had the whole world on her shoulders, but he knew the real reason she sat that way.

Tony picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, you know that favor you owe me. It is time for me collect. We will be there in 30 minutes."

Tony left the bullpen and walked up to the conference room. Ziva and McGee were confused. Tony had been extremely quiet since they had to go pick Jessica Johnson from the High School at Quantico. They had never seen Tony this way and that phone call was even more mysterious.

* * *

Tony walked into the conference room.

"Hi Jessica. I have an errand to run and you are going to come with me." Tony told her.

Jessica didn't answer.

"I know you don't trust me, and I don't expect you to. But nothing is going to happen here. Besides I am not giving you much of a choice. So let's go." Tony ordered.

Jessica knew he was right about one thing and that was the she didn't have a choice. Jessica also knew better than to ask any questions and that she was always suppose to do nothing more than what she is told to do.

Jessica got into the Agent's car no questions asked. Besides he couldn't be any worse than what she has already gone through. Tony didn't even try to talk to her like he does most children. He knows what he can say, that she is beautiful. But he can talk until he is blue in the face and she still won't believe him. He knows a better way of getting that message across.

* * *

Tony stopped the car suddenly. "Alright Jessica, end of the line. Time to get out."

Jessica got out of the car slowly and looked around to see if she could figure out where they are and why they are here.

"This way Jessica." Tony ordered.

Jessica followed him as he went through a door. She looked up at the name of the place "Alexis Photo Studio". Why did he bring her here? Jessica stood close to the entrance of the door looking around at her surroundings. Tony walked back up to here with some woman who is everything she is not beautiful and sophisticated.

"Jessica this is Alexis, she is going to help me out with something. I want you to do as she says." Tony ordered.

Alexis took an unwilling Jessica down to make-up and hair style. Alexis did Jessica's make-up while Manuel worked on her hair. Jessica wondered why they are doing this, can't they see how ugly she is; none of this is going to help. Tony stood in the back and watched her; he knew she was confused as to what was going on. But he also knew that she would follow orders no matter what.

After Manuel and Alexis were finished working on Jessica, Alexis turned the chair around to face Tony.

"So Tony tell me what you think?"

"I think you should ask her?" Tony responded.

"Well Jessica?" Alexis asked.

Jessica shrugged. She looks the same as she always did; ugly.

Alexis moved on to part 2 of their deal. She went to the dress rack and pulled out a long black and white evening gown.

"Jessica, go into that room and try it on." Alexis told her handing her the dress.

Jessica took the dress from Alexis unsure about putting it on. But as usual, she did what she told. The dress fit her like a glove. She stayed in the room admiring the dress in the mirror.

"Come on out Jessica." Alexis ordered.

Jessica came out in the dress. She loved it, but she knew she would have to take it off and give it back. Why would they do this to her, remind her of what she can't have. Well she is not going to cry, she won't give them the satisfaction of knowing how much they are hurting her.

"Manuel is going to take some pictures. So I am going to leave you in his capable hands. I will be just right over here talking with Agent DiNozzo."

Manuel took Jessica's arm and led her over to the photo area. Jessica was very tense at first, but soon she began to relax.

"I appreciate you doing this for her Axie." Tony whispered. "And we're even."

"No that favor I owe you. I still do. It felt good to do this for her." Alexis answered.

"Jessica, come on; we have to be getting back to headquarters." Tony spoke up after the pictures were done.

"I haven't developed them yet. She stays until they are done." Manuel ordered.

Tony looked at his watch. He had only left Gibbs a short message about taking Jessica and running some errands. He didn't tell anyone what he was up to. They wouldn't understand.

"Alright Hurry though. Jessica and I have to be getting back soon." Tony agreed.

"I guess I better change so that we can go as soon as the photos are done." Jessica said in a determined voice.

"Why, you are going to keep the dress." Alexis answered with a smile.

Jessica's eyes went huge. She gets to keep it. She is never owned anything this beautiful in her entire life. But reality set in; she obviously can't wear the dress back to headquarters, it might get ruined.

"I really get to keep it. Thank you. Thank you so much. But I can't exactly walk around all day in it. It will get ripped or dirty." Jessica pointed out.

"You may have a point there. I have some casual clothes on this rack over you. Why don't you pick out an outfit you like. So you don't have to put those gray worn out sweats back on." Alexis answered leading the girl to the rack.

30 minutes later the pictures were done. Tony was leaving with a girl in purple corduroy jeans and a light purple top with butterflies all over it. Tony held Jessica's dress in a garment back while Jessica held her photos as they walked back to the car.

"Aren't you going to look at the pictures?" Tony asked as they buckled their seat belts.

Jessica opened up the envelope that contained her photos. She couldn't believe that the beautiful girl looking back at her was her.

"Jessica, you are beautiful. Nothing your father did or say will ever change that. Anytime you start to doubt how beautiful you really are, I want you to take a look at those photos and see the truth." Tony told her.

"Thank You Tony. Thanks for Everything. This is a day I will never forget." Jessica answered with the first genuine smile she gave anyone in a very long time.

* * *

One shot or a continuation? What do you think?


	2. Social Worker

Tony and Jessica walked back into the bullpen and were immediately greeted by an irate Gibbs.

"Where the hell have you been? You take off hours ago with Jessica! Speaking of Jessica, where is she?"

Tony stood up tall, looked him directly in the eye. "Actually we have only been gone for 90 minutes and besides, Jessica is right here."

Ziva and McGee were surprised at the way Tony had stood up to Gibbs. McGee thinks that he would never be able to stand up to Gibbs that way. If Gibbs was staring at him like the way he had just been staring at Tony, he wouldn't have been able to get a word out.

Gibbs was actually proud of Tony when he stands up to him; not that he would ever admit it to Tony or anyone else for that matter. Gibbs got a good look at Jessica and was in shock. This wasn't the same girl who left with Tony. This girl is incredibly beautiful.

"WOW Jessica you look very beautiful." Gibbs told her with a smile.

"Thanks to Tony. His friends fixed me up good and even took pictures. Alexis even gave me these clothes and a gorgeous gown. I never owned anything so beautiful in my entire life." Jessica answered before turning to Tony. "I will never forget this day as long as I live. Thank you so much for today."

Tony blushed at the praise. It even made him uncomfortable. He said nothing, as there was nothing he could say. If he even tried to open his mouth, he would start stuttering worse than when McGee first met Gibbs. Jessica also blushed as she could see how her praise was making Tony uncomfortable, she doesn't like praise either.

Gibbs watched the situation and knew he had better diffuse before either one runs for hills. "Jessica, a Social Worker is waiting for you in our conference room. She will find you a home will you would be safe."

Without a word Tony took off for the conference room. The other watched curiously. Gibbs went after Tony.

* * *

Tony bust through the room.

"You are the Social Worker?" He asked.

"Mrs. Christina Jason. You must be Agent DiNozzo." She introduced. She saw his confused look. "Agent Gibbs told me that Jessica Johnson was out of the building with Agent DiNozzo; since I haven't met you yet, I just figured."

"Call me Tony."

"Well Tony, what can I do for you?" Christina asked.

"About Jessica. Check on her often, at least every other day. It is important. Jessica doesn't trust anybody, but she will follow orders blindly. It doesn't matter if following these so called orders will get her hurt or killed, she will do it anyway."

Mrs. Jason nodded in shock. She has seen it on occasion dealing with kids who have been abused. What shocked her most was that this Agent seems to know all about it. She knew he wouldn't say the words, but that he had been there.

"I promise you Tony that when I place Jessica, it will be in the best possible home for her."

Tony nodded and walked out to go back to the bullpen and Jessica.

"He has been hurt before." Christina stated to Gibbs after Tony was gone.

Gibbs just looked at her. It was a statement, not a question. "I believe so, not that he would ever admit to it."

"Being a Social Worker, I know the signs. With these kids it is important to listen to what is not being said more than what is said."

* * *

"I will take you on a tour of NCIS." Tony told Jessica when he arrived back to the bullpen.

Jessica nodded and followed him. Tony took her down to the gym.

"Why don't you take a shot at the punching bag?" Tony suggested holding up the gloves.

Jessica took the gloves from Tony and he helped her put them on. Jessica went at the bag till she was tired and exhausted, the whole time Tony was coaching her.

"Want to see something?" Tony asked as she dropped to the ground from exhaustion.

She nodded.

Tony got down on the ground and looked as if he was going to do push-ups. After Tony was in position he put his right hand behind his back and did 10 push-ups one handed. Jessica was amazed; she has never seen anyone do push-ups like that. Boy if she could learn than she could show up the boys in her class.

"That was incredible. Where did you learn that?" She asked.

"The military academy, I started there when I was 12. You know when people comment on my handwriting, I so want to tell them, 'let's see how well you write when your wrist has been broken 6 times.' Of course I never do." Tony admitted.

"Nope, too many questions. You couldn't make a comment like that without having to explain how it got broken 6 times." Jessica added.

"5 times, the sixth time was really an accident. After 10 months and 4 surgeries, my wrist had finally healed. Less than 2 weeks later, I was doing push-ups and it took all about 5 seconds for my wrist to break for the 6th time. I had to have 2 more surgeries and was in a cast for another 4 more months. Some of the older kids in my barracks taught me the one-handed push-ups."

* * *

Christina and Gibbs continued to watch Jessica and Tony talking in the gym.

"I think I may know a perfect home for Jessica." Christina mentioned.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"With Agent DiNozzo. Do you think he will agree?"


	3. Possible Home for Jessica

AN: I really know nothing about abused children. Just what I have read in other fan fictions. So if I'm wrong about any of it. I apologize in advance.

* * *

Gibbs was surprised at her question. Most people wouldn't even think about placing a child or a teenager with a single guy and one who has such a dangerous job. But she is right; the perfect home for Jessica is with Tony.

"Do you think he will agree?" Christina asked.

"I don't know, I really don't. Tony has never seemed to be good with children. Jessica is the first teen we had dealt with that gets along with Tony best. You will just have to ask him."

"I think the reason Agent DiNozzo has such a problem dealing with kids is that he overcompensates for the way he was treated when he was their age. He doesn't have to try so hard with Jessica; he understands what she is feeling."

"Why don't we go and ask him? Are you really ready to sign custody to Tony? Don't ask him if you're not; I don't want to see him hurt." Gibbs warned.

"I hear your warning and I do appreciate it. Yes I am ready to do it; there is no other home for her. She doesn't trust people and yet she seems to trust Tony. Tony knows about not giving her orders that would endanger her life."

"I heard Tony say it and now you. What is that supposed to mean?" Gibbs asked confused by such a saying.

"Kids who have been abused follow orders blindly in fear of being hurt if they refused. Even if these orders involve; drugs, stealing, robbery or anything else you and I know is wrong. They may know it is wrong as well, but are easily taken advantage of and their fear is used against them. It could even be something as simple as doing something that could get them hurt or worse killed. When they weigh the 2 options they will choose the less of the 2 evils. In their mind, being hurt for refusing is a lot worse than anything they may or may not happen to them for going along with it." Christina explained.

Gibbs seemed to still try and process what she had said. He couldn't imagine trying to take advantage of someone who has been hurt that way, even though he knows that is true. It is just the way the world we seem to live in works.

"That is why Agent DiNozzo warned me about who I place Jessica with. He doesn't want to see something like that happen to her." Christina finished.

Gibbs nodded and led Christina out of the conference room and down to the gym.

* * *

In the bullpen Ziva and Tim were watching Tony in the gym with Jessica. They could hear everything that was being said. Tim watched as Tony showed Jessica the one-handed push-ups. He remembered the first time he saw Tony do them. It was during a training session after he first joined the team. He was amazed by it; Kate had thought that he was just showing off.

"_The military academy, I started there when I was 12. You know when people comment on my handwriting, I so want to tell them, 'let's see how well you write when your wrist has been broken 6 times.' Of course I never do." _

Tony voice came from the screen.

Tim and Ziva couldn't believe what they heard Tony admit to. His reason for the one-handed push-ups and his awful handwriting is due to his wrist being broken 6 times. Tim remembered the times that Sarah had broken her due to unfortunate accidents and bad timing. But none of them had been deliberate and no lasting repercussions other than some soreness in the weather change.

Ziva wonders what else Tony doesn't tell them. What other injuries he still spends his life trying to hide. She is no stranger to injuries, but the majority of hers had come from her Mossad training.

"_5 times, the sixth time was really an accident. After 10 months and 4 surgeries, my wrist had finally healed. Less than 2 weeks later, I was doing push-ups and it took all about 5 seconds for my wrist to break for the 6__th__ time. I had to have 2 more surgeries and was in a cast for another 4 more months. Some of the older kids in my barracks taught me the one-handed push-ups."_

What do you think you 2 are doing? Turn it off." Gibbs growled. He had heard Tony's voice coming from the screen.

Ziva and Tim just gulped hard. They were busted spying on Tony. Tim quickly turned off the screen.

"We were just keeping an eye on Jessica while she is in the building." Ziva explained, but she knew how lame that explanation was.

"There is no need to keep an eye on her when she is with a fellow agent." Gibbs barked.

He knew that they meant well, but they were invading Tony's privacy. Tony was telling Jessica things he never would have told any of them. Even Gibbs felt guilty for making Tony always re-write his reports; he wouldn't have, if only he had known.

"You two will stay here and I will deal with you later." Gibbs growled as he left the bullpen and went down to gym.

* * *

Tony put his finger over his lips to signal Jessica that they needed to stop talking when he heard footsteps coming their way. He immediately stood up and helped Jessica to her feet when Gibbs and Christina entered the bullpen.

"Jessica, I have found a home for you." Christina announced.

Jessica nodded but said nothing.

"With Agent DiNozzo, you can actually go home with him tonight. That is if he is willing." Christina finished.

Jessica looked up to Tony hoping that he would agree.

* * *

Please, Please Review. They make me so happy to know if people like it. Also any ideas on how Gibbs should handle Tim and Ziva for invading Tony's privacy.

AN: I really did break my right clavicle bone 4 times and all were due to falling.


	4. Oh What To Do?

Everyone looked at Tony waiting for him to answer. Tony got really nervous really fast. For a minute Gibbs thought that that Tony was going to have an anxiety attack. He couldn't believe that stupid Social Worker would put Tony in this situation. Gibbs walked up to Tony and put one hand on Tony back and the other on his chest.

"It is okay, breathe. You are okay."

Tony looked at Gibbs with wide eyes, tears streaming down his face. "I can't. I don't know how to deal with kids. I am a screw-up, I will screw her up."

"Tony, you can do this. I have faith in you. You try to hard when it comes to certain kids, but you and Jessica seem to be getting along great. You won't screw it up." Gibbs said.

Jessica would love the opportunity to stay with Tony, but she understands how he feels. She can even sense that his childhood was worse than hers. If they can't convince Tony, she won't hold it against him. She doesn't even know how she would handle this situation if she was in his shoes.

"Tony, I have plenty room. Why don't you and Jessica come live with me? You are not alone; we will all be there for you both." Gibbs soothed still trying to get Tony to relax.

"You should take her Boss. You would be a better parent." Tony suggested.

"Tony, I will help you. But you are the one she needs, you understand her in ways I can't even begin to. I have the room, but you are the one she needs."

"Tony, it is okay. Really I will be okay. I will land on my feet, I always do. No matter where I end up, I will be okay. I would love it if I could come live with you, but if I can't that is okay too." Jessica spoke up.

Tony finally calmed down completely.

"I have always landed on my feet. I used to use my life as a way of getting thing done. The ends justify the means and if I get killed in the process, then it is 'Oh well'. That was the type of cop I was and I got by on nothing more than pure dumb luck. Nobody cared about me, so I didn't care about me. That was until I met Gibbs. He taught me that my life means more than just getting the job done. Our job is dangerous enough without taking stupid chances just for the hell of it. He is one of a few people I trust completely. So what do you say shall we do this together, the three of us; you, me and Gibbs."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jessica agreed.

Gibbs knew that Tony would be okay and having 2 more house guests is just fine with him. He decided to let them be and grabbed Christina's arm and led her out of the gym.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?" He growled. "How could you out him on the spot like that."

"I knew that no way was Agent DiNozzo going to agree. From what you said and from what I have observed. He was one of many children who unfortunately seem to slip through the cracks. He needs Jessica as much as she needs him. He also needed to hear from Jessica that she will survive if he doesn't take her in. Jessica has this way of getting him to open up to her. I knew that I was manipulating them both, but in this one particular case the ends justify the means. He is still nervous and scared, but he agreed because deep down I don't think he can handle the idea of letting her go. He needed to be put on the spot like that; so that he can learn to accept that he is love and cared for, by you and by Jessica." Christina explained.

"I still don't like or agree with what you did."

"I know. I will get the paperwork processed and check back on them sometime next week." Christina answered before going back in the gym to get Tony to sign the paperwork to become Jessica's foster father.

Gibbs knew that Jessica doesn't really have anything. Her only decent clothes are the ones she got today from Tony's friend. They will have to go shopping, that is something the team, especially Abby will want in on. Now what to do about McGee and David. He needs to make them pay for spying on Tony; but how? An idea came to him.

* * *

Gibbs took the stairs to the bullpen; he wanted the chance of spying on them. Both Ziva and McGee were working at their desks, the screen was still off. At least they didn't turn the screen back on and witness Tony's breakdown in the gym.

"Tony is going to become Jessica's foster father and they are both moving in with me. We are going to go to the mall and shop for Jessica. You 2 are to remain here until 7 then you may go home. Starting tomorrow and for one month the 2 of you will do all of Tony's paperwork. McGee you will take the first and third week. Ziva the second and fourth week."

Ziva and McGee hated the idea. First they get to miss out shopping for the girl, but worse is doing Tony's paperwork. Well at least they only have a total of 2 weeks each instead of an entire month each.

"Yes Boss." They grumbled in unison.


	5. Broken Wrist

Gibbs headed back to the gym to see Tony and Jessica. He was glad that the day was still early as they had a lot to do.

"Jessica in about an hour, we will go shopping to get you some clothes. For now I think you should start on your homework. I need to borrow Tony for the time being." Gibbs started.

Jessica nodded right away. Gibbs is a little rough around the edges, but she can see that he cares for Tony and since she will be living with them, she will just have to get used to him.

* * *

Gibbs brought Tony and Jessica down To Abby's lab where Jessica can start her homework.

"The one you are going to meet down here is Abby. She is total Goth, but a loveable Goth. She is a hugger, so if you don't want to be hugged just tell her so. She is like a little sister and very protective." Tony explained as they rode down in the elevator.

Gibbs walked ahead of the other 2 into Abby's lab.

"Abbs," He called out.

Abby shut off her music so she can hear. Tony walked in next and Jessica hung out by the door.

"Abby, I would like you to meet Jessica Johnson. She will be staying with me and we both will be staying with Gibbs." Tony tries to explain.

Gibbs sign foster child to Abby. Abby nodded and walked up to greet Jessica.

"Hi Jessica; I am Abby welcome to my home away from home. I am a forensic specialist here at NCIS. I swear sometimes I feel like I practically live in here."

"I liked your music." Jessica said quietly.

"Jessica is going to start her homework in your office while Tony and I take care of some things. Then we are going to take Jessica shopping for clothes. The only decent thing she owns is what she has on." Gibbs told her.

Abby immediately got excited; she wants to go shopping for Tony's foster child.

"Ooh can I come."

"I suppose so, but no abundance of Black. You are not turning her into a miniature Goth." Tony ordered.

"Ooh you already sounding parental. Agreed, now go and do what you have to; because the sooner you go and come back, the sooner we can go shopping." Abby answered excitedly.

Gibbs left dragging Tony along.

"Jessica you can sit at my desk in there and start your homework." Abby said leading Jessica to her office.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony walked back into the elevator.

"So Boss what do we have to do?" Tony asked warily.

"You need to see Ducky about your broken wrist." Gibbs pointed out.

"My wrist is fine. I don't need to see Ducky." Tony argued.

"Your broken wrist has to go on record; it has to become a part of your medical file."

Tony paled and turned away from Gibbs. Gibbs put his hand on Tony's shoulder which was shaking.

"Tony it will be okay."

"If that is in my file, my career is over."

* * *

The elevator arrived at autopsy. Gibbs got out, Tony didn't.

"Come on DiNozzo, you need to get this over with." Gibbs urged.

Tony walked out of the elevator with a gloomy look.

"Hey Ducky, I have a live patient for you." Gibbs teased as he walked in.

Tony stood by the doors; he couldn't believe this was happening. He has never told anyone about his broken wrist since he left military school. All through college, the police academy and 3 different precincts, nobody knew. Now everyone is going to know.

"Duck, I need you to do an x-ray of Tony's right wrist for his file." Gibbs started.

"Did something happen?" Duck asked confused.

"Come on DiNozzo, you are not facing the firing squad."

Tony finally walked over. Ducky was still confused. He has seen Tony sick and injured before; but he has never seen him acting like this so he asked his question.

"I broke my wrist 6 times. It had a hard time healing so I had to have 6 surgeries." Tony explained.

"Does your wrist still hurt?" Ducky asked as he set up the x-ray.

Tony was hesitant about answering. Ducky and Gibbs got their answers.

"Sometimes after a long day I have to ice it when I get home." Tony admitted quietly.

"Are there things you do that cause it to hurt?" Ducky asked.

Tony looked down to the ground. He knew any kind of admittance would be career suicide. By his reluctance to talk gave the answers they needed. Gibbs thought about things that could cause his wrist to hurt. Tony's handwriting is awful, how many times had he forced him to rewrite his reports and they don't improve any. After the 6th horrible report, he would finally take pity and accept the report as is. Man if he had only known the stress he had been putting on Tony's wrist

"The reports, maybe all the times you had to fire your gun. How have you managed to make it this far without anyone knowing about your wrist?" Gibbs asked.

Tony got up from the table and turned away from Ducky and Gibbs. Gibbs was use to this; sometimes Tony has a hard time looking directly at people when he talks about painful things.

"The doctor who patched up my wrist that 6th time warned me that it can snap under pressure and may not heal again. I was doing push-ups at military school when my wrist snapped for the 6th time. While it was healing some of the older boys taught me the one-handed push-ups. It came in handy and I have avoided putting that type of pressure on my wrist since. I have several different braces that I would wear to protect my wrist during football and the police academy. When I was through with the police academy, I only wear my braces when needed. I can hide them under my suits."

"Where are your braces now?" Ducky asked.

"My full hand brace is in a locked box under my bed. My wrist brace is in my bag."

As Gibbs listened to Tony talk, he tried to think of ways that would be easier for Tony's wrist without being career suicide.

* * *

**_AN: Please Please Review they make me so happy._**

**_AN: Who should the director be; V_****_ance or Sheppard? Also any ideas for Gibbs to come up with to help Tony without risking his job._**


	6. Shopping Trip

Based on the reviews Sheppard will be the director; as she is the lesser of the two evils.

* * *

"Your medical report never showed anything about a broken wrist, how have you managed to avoid it all this time." Ducky asked.

"I have never gotten an x-ray of my wrist since I left the military academy. I have never had a reason to. I made sure that I never needed to. If my wrist was hurting, I kept it to myself. I knew that if I even hinted that it was hurting, I would be forced to get an x-ray. There is no way I could have stayed on the football and basketball team with the results of that x-ray. I would have lost my scholarship if I couldn't play. Since I was a senior when I broke my leg and I broke it during a game; the school board let me keep my scholarship. The police academy would never have let me in if they knew about my wrist." Tony answered.

"Tony, it has to be in your file." Gibbs pointed out.

"It will be career suicide. With that in my file, I should just resign now."

"It doesn't have to be like that. You will have to do a marksmanship test to prove that you are still able to shoot. But besides that, everything should be okay. You are the one turning this into a bigger deal than what it really is." Gibbs argued back.

Tony didn't answer. He could pass a marksmanship test on his worst day. If there is anything he knows how to do, it is shoot.

"Anthony you need to wear your full brace 24/7; except when you are in the shower." Ducky said in his best doctor voice that leaves no room for arguments.

Tony held his head; he occasionally wore the wrist brace under his suits. But he never wore the full brace at work; it would draw to much attention. Now he wasn't getting any choice in the matter. Gibbs had said that his job wouldn't be in jeopardy, but how could he possibly be a full time field agent in that brace. He really should just resign now.

Tony, Tony! DiNozzo!" Gibbs called repeatedly when it seemed he wasn't answering. He tapped Tony on the shoulder.

Tony turned to him, but wasn't going to look at him. His life and his career were over.

"Tony when you are in the field you can wear just the wrist brace; but the rest of the time it will be the full brace. I am not risking anything happening to your wrist." Gibbs told him with his hands on Tony's shoulders.

Tony still wouldn't look at Gibbs. "My wrist is fine. Nothing is going to happen to it."

"That isn't true Anthony. You were the one who said that your wrist won't heal if it happens to break again. But if you are not careful and wear your braces; it won't take much for your wrist to break again and break permanently. If it does break, your career will really be over." Ducky explained.

Tony didn't seem to be listening but he did take the full brace Ducky handed him and put it on.

"Tony, there is some voice activation software that will type your reports as you speak, so you don't have to actually type. All you do is speak the commands." Gibbs told him trying to make things as easy as possible on Tony.

"Director Sheppard will never agree to that." Tony responded quietly.

"You let me handle Jen. Why don't you go get Jessica and Abby and we will go to the mall."

Tony walked out of the autopsy and got into the elevator to go to Abby's lab. He stopped the elevator right after it started. There alone in the elevator, Tony slid down to the ground and tried not to cry. He has gotten really good at not crying. He just needed a few minutes to push all though emotions way down inside him. After a few minutes he turned the elevator back on and proceeded to Abby's lab.

* * *

"You girls ready to go." Tony announced as he entered the lab.

"Yeah, we're ready." Abby answered.

Abby and Jessica saw that Tony was wearing a brace. Jessica could guess why; Abby didn't know but she could see that her best friend was upset and didn't want to make it worse.

"So Jess, how is the homework coming along?" Tony asked.

"Still working on it."

"We are going to the mall; you can finish it when we get back to Gibbs house." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Tony and Jessica arrived at the mall.

"Jessica and I need to run an errand before we get started on getting the clothes for Jessica." Tony announced as soon as they got there.

"I can get started on the clothes. Since I know the rest of you really don't care about shopping." Abby replied.

"Remember no abundance of black. What colors do you like?" Tony asked Jessica.

"Lavender, blue, butterflies, snowflakes." Jessica answered quietly.

"Come on." Tony answered dragging Jessica into the mall itself.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked.

"Build-A-Bear Workshop. You are going to pick out a stuffed animal." Tony answered.

"Why?"

"Because it is important, especially at night; that is when you need it the most. That is when you feel the most alone. Having a stuffed animal could really help you feel not so alone."

Jessica entered the shop; she thought that the place was childish, but she if Tony said she needed to get one then she will get one. Tony stood back and let Jessica pick out whatever she wanted. He'll never admit to it but he still wished he had the teddy bear his mother gave him. His father found him sleeping with it one time and destroyed the bear; since then he tried to convince himself that he doesn't need another one and plus it would have been humiliating at military school to have it. Although on the upside the nights would have been much easier to get through if he did have it.

Jessica was trying to decide between a bear with blue snowflakes and one with pink snowflakes. She kept on going back and forth between the two.

"Get both." Tony said coming up behind her.

"You can put a speaker in the hand. Then the bears can talk." The saleslady told them.

Tony looked at the phrases you can make the bear say. He chose the perfect sayings for the bears. "I Love you" for the blue snowflake bear and "You are beautiful" for the pink one.

"Okay Jessica, pick out an outfit for each and then we will see how Abby is coming along with your shopping."

Tony and Jessica ran into the guys at food court as they went back to the clothing store where they left Abby.

"So how was the errand?" Gibbs asked.

Jessica started talking up the bears and even played the saying for them. Gibbs noticed Tony trying to pretend not to look so lost; he is everything Jessica needs to survive what happened to her. But it is Tony that he is worried about.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. They make me so happy and encourage me to write.


	7. Dinner

The rest of the shopping crew joined Tony, Gibbs and Jessica. Palmer was helping Abby carry the bags.

"We might as well just eat here." Gibbs suggested.

"I guess. I could go for a smoothie. How about you?" Tony asked Jessica.

"I suppose, what kinds do they have?"

"Let's go see." Tony answered leading her to Orange Julius. "I like the Pina Colada."

"Me too, we can share." Jessica offered.

"No we can't, because you deserve one all to yourself."

"But you have already done so much for me." Jessica pointed out.

Tony smiled at her. When he was her age, he thought his mere existence was a burden to everyone, so why should anyone ever spend money on him. That was until he met Gibbs in Baltimore.

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

_Baltimore_

_Tony is sitting in the car next to Gibbs; they had just finished questioning a witness and was calling it a night. They couldn't do any more tonight anyway._

"_Come on we should get some dinner." Gibbs suggested._

"_Yeah that sounds good, you should definitely do that. Could you please just drop me off at the police station before doing that?"_

"_Aren't you going to get some dinner."_

"_Not tonight. I get paid on Friday; that is still 4 days away. I will eat then."_

_Gibbs just stared at him; luckily they were at a red light. This kid couldn't possibly be considering going 5 days without food; especially not in their line of work._

"_Why on Friday?" He finally asked._

"_I have no money until then."_

"_Well, in that case; I'm buying." Gibbs offered. No way was he going to let his current partner starve._

"_Agent Gibbs, I can't let you do that. Don't worry about me. I've done it before; so I'm used to it by now."_

_Gibbs wondered how many times this kid has gone without food because he couldn't afford it. Gibbs doesn't have a lot of money and he has 2 alimonies he has to pay. The only good thing that came out of one of his ex-wife marrying his so-called friend at the FBI is that he no longer has to pay her alimony. But he always has money for the basic necessities. He knew that Detective DiNozzo would fight him every step of the way if he makes it about him._

"_I'm not worried about you, I am worried about me. How could I possibly trust you to watch my six if you're hungry? Plus I don't want to hear your stomach rumbling for the next 4 days or until we wrap this case up." Gibbs answered._

"_Alright, but I will pay you back on Friday. I swear."_

"_We'll face that bridge when we come to it." _

_Gibbs had no intention of taking money from the young Detective, but he also knew if he told him that now he will never agree to dinner._

_

* * *

_

Gibbs couldn't believe the stupid stunt that DiNozzo pulled landing him in the hospital. Gibbs knew one thing he had better keep an eye on this kid so he offered him a job with NCIS. Tony reluctantly agreed since he was considering leaving Baltimore anyway.

"_Oh and DiNozzo, there will be none of this no eating nonsense. If you are short on cash and can't afford to eat, you come to me. I will not have anybody on my team that is starving themselves because they are short on cash. You got me."_

"_Yes Boss."_

_

* * *

Several times Tony has gone to Gibbs for a loan. He keeps on trying to pay it back, but Gibbs won't take it back. __Other times Gibbs has invited the kid over for dinner so he can be sure that Tony is actually eating and eating something else besides pizza._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

"You never really get used to people offering to support you. Gibbs has been supporting me more or less since I met him. At first it made me uncomfortable, now it doesn't bother me. So what are we getting 2 large Pina Coladas?"

Jessica nodded and Tony handed her a 10 so she could pay for them. As they were waiting for their drinks, they heard a voice from behind them.

"I like the Strawberry one."

Tony turned towards the voice and saw that it was Emily Fornell standing there with her father.

"Hello Fornell, fancy running into you here. Jessica this is Agent Fornell, he is with the FBI and his daughter Emily. Guys this is Jessica." Tony introduced.

"Hi Jessica." Fornell and Emily said at the same time.

Gibbs came up behind them. He didn't want his friend to make Tony uncomfortable by asking about the brace or Jessica, plus he needed a favor from him anyway.

"Hey Tobias, why don't you join me at Fusion Express. I was just about to get some Chinese for dinner." Gibbs suggested.

Emily made a pout face. Chinese is okay, but she wants something else.

"Dad, I wanted to go to Hot Dog on a Stick for dinner." She whined.

"I can take her over there if you would like?" Jessica offered.

Fornell wasn't so sure about letting someone he doesn't know watching his daughter, even if she is with DiNutso.

"Let her. I promise you Emily will be fine and I need to talk to you in private." Gibbs whispered.

"Okay, but I will just be right over there if you need me." Fornell said pointing to the Chinese place after handing Emily a 10 so she can get her drink and dinner.

* * *

"So what is going on? Who is that girl?" Fornell asked as they walked to the Chinese place.

"Jessica is Tony's foster daughter and they will be moving in with me. We had to remove Jessica from a bad home today and she and Tony just hit it off. So the Social Worker assigned to Jessica suggested that Tony take her in." Gibbs explained.

"What happened to DiNutso's arm?"

"That is actually what I need from you. I know you guys have access to the voice activated software, I need you to install it on a computer for me." Gibbs responded.

Fornell just looked at him.

"Tony's computer. He had broken his wrist in the past and I am concerned about him doing too much writing or typing. Besides his handwriting is awful." Gibbs told him with a look that said _keep this to yourself or else._

"A small break shouldn't affect things too much for him to be needing that." Fornell replied. Gibbs' look told him that he better cooperate. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Glad we understand each other."

* * *

"So Emily, Hot Dog on a Stick." Tony said after they got their drinks.

"Yup, my favorite."

"I'm going to go to Charley's they have an absolutely delicious Philly Cheese steak. Where do you want to go to Jessica?"

"I don't know." She answered as they headed towards the 2 places. In front of Charley's an employee was giving out free samples. Tony and Jessica each grabbed one.

"I'll take that." Jessica answered as she finished her piece.

"Alright why don't you take Emily to get hers and I'll order ours." Tony suggested getting in line.

He watched the 2 girls go to the Hot Dog place from his place in line.

_**

* * *

**_

The restaurants I used are all in the Mall where I shop.

_**Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting.**_


	8. Company

Tony was staring at the girls down a few stands while he was waiting for his food. Once the food was ready, Tony looked down at his arm and his smoothie in his other hand. How was he supposed to carry the food and his drink? It wouldn't have been a problem if he wasn't wearing a brace.

A woman standing behind him had just gotten her food saw the trouble Tony offered to help. She grabbed his food as well as hers and walked with him to a table.

"Here good?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Tony." He smiled at her.

She started laughing. Tony looked at her confused.

"I'm also Toni, well Antonia. Toni for short." She introduced.

"Thank you for your help, Toni."

Jessica and Emily came to the table as Toni walked away. Tony watched her as she left.

"Who is that?" Emily asked.

"Just someone who offered to carry the food to the table." Tony answered handing Jessica her sandwich.

All the others that went shopping with them joined them at the table.

"So Anthony, how is your wrist feeling?" Ducky asked.

"It is fine." Tony answered annoyed.

Everybody talked between eating, except Tony. He concentrated mostly on his own food. Jessica talked a little bit, mostly to Emily.

"We should get going." Tony announced. "After all Jessica has to finish her homework."

* * *

As they were getting ready to leave Tony ran into to Toni again and this time she wasn't alone. Of all people she had to be with, his doctor.

"Hi Brad, Toni."

"Tony, I see you have already met my wife; Antonia." Brad asked.

"Yeah, I met her at Charley's. She helped me bring the food to the table." Tony answered.

"What happened to your arm?" Brad asked.

"Nothing happened."

"Tony, you are wearing a brace. Why?"

"A long time ago, when I was a teenager; I broke my wrist. The doctor I saw then was worried that it would break under pressure. Gibbs and Ducky found out and now Ducky is making me wear the brace permanently." Tony answered.

"When was that? Before you played football. I don't believe it." Brad responded shaking his head.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"When I played football for Michigan State, all we ever heard about was the star player of Ohio State. One Tony DiNozzo. You were the player beat, unfortunately that made me a bit to competitive. I'm truly sorry for the role I played in breaking your leg. But now you tell me that the whole time you were playing football, you were playing with a bad wrist. Unbelievable."

"It is true. I started playing when I was at Rhode Island Military Academy. The doctor warned me against playing, but I didn't care. I wanted to play and nothing was going to stop me. Well, at least until I broke my leg that is."

Brad laughed. "So what are you doing here?"

"Jessica, come over here please." Tony called out.

Jessica walked slowly to where Tony was standing.

"Brad, Toni, this is Jessica my foster daughter. We came shopping for her. Jessica, this is my doctor Brad and his wife Toni." Tony introduced.

Jessica extended her hand to shake theirs. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too Jessica. So you are going to keep this guy in line right." Brad teased.

Jessica pulled away from Brad and closer to Tony. She doesn't know this guy and she is weary of strangers.

"Jessica, why don't you help Gibbs bring your bags to his car. I will be there shortly." Tony offered and watched her walk away towards Gibbs.

"I didn't mean to frighten her." Brad apologized.

"She just got out of a bad home so she is a bit skittish. She seems to be doing okay with me and the team." Tony explained.

"I'm actually glad I ran into you. I was going to call you." Brad commented.

Tony just stared at him; that is never a good thing.

"Why?" Tony asked afraid to know the answer.

"Relax. It is just a check-up. If things look good; you're in and out. If not; then we can get you on antibiotics and nip any problems before they get too bad."

"Yeah, fine. I'll see you later." Tony responded before leaving.

* * *

Jessica sat at the kitchen table working on her homework. Gibbs was going to build her a desk, but if she wants to do her homework downstairs; so be it. Tony also sat at the table, very quiet.

"Hey Tony is anything wrong? You're so quiet." Gibbs asked.

Tony didn't answer.

"Does this have to do with running into Brad?" Gibbs probed further.

Jessica kept her eyes on her homework, but ears open.

"He wants me to come in for a check-up." Tony groaned.

"Well, you know what. I think it is a good idea. You can get your checkup and Jessica can get her physical as well." Gibbs pointed out.

"I'm fine, I don't need a physical." Jessica spoke up.

"Tony, she really is your kid." Gibbs teased.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow, right after Jessica gets out of school. The three of us will go to Bethesda. Tony, you will get your check-up and Jessica, you will get your physical." Gibbs ordered.

Tony and Jessica nodded, considering that they really don't have much of a choice.

* * *

_**Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting.**_


	9. The Next Day

Jessica opened her eyes and looked at the clock radio by her bed. It read 6:30. She quickly dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Tony is sitting at the table reading the newspaper while Gibbs cooked.

"Morning Jess; How did you sleep?" Tony asked.

"Better than I have in a long time. I fell asleep holding the bears and the next thing I knew it was morning." Jessica answered as Gibbs put a plate of pancakes in front of her and Tony.

"Boss, you know you don't have to cook for me." Tony objected.

"Really; if I didn't cook for you; you would eat nothing but pizza and fast food." Gibbs countered.

"Gibbs, I can cook if you want me to." Jessica offered in a shy shaky voice.

Gibbs sat down next to Jessica. "If you want to cook; that is fine with me. But if it is too hard or brings up bad memories; then I don't want you to. I only want you to do what will make you happy. You will of course have chores to do and rules to follow as all kids do. But nothing too difficult and hopefully nothing that will remind you of what you have been through. If something does; then I need you to tell us."

Jessica nodded. Gibbs was right all kids have some chores to do and rules to follow. Maybe she will finally get to be a normal kid. "What kind of rules?"

"Don't worry about it right now, we can discuss it tonight. Right now, go get ready for school." Tony answered.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony drove Jessica to school. Tony walked in with Jessica, so he could talk to the office. When Tony and Jessica got out of the car, Gibbs had reminded her of the physical after school. She rolled her eyes as she walked up to the school. Now she is standing in the hall hoping to convince Tony that she doesn't really need a physical.

"I'm sorry Jess; Gibbs isn't living either one of us much of a choice. I am still hoping to come up with some type of excuse so I don't have to go to my check-up." Tony answered.

Jessica smiled; she knew why she didn't like doctors. She figures Tony is the same way; especially after what he told her about his wrist.

"So I will see you outside the office door at 4; when school lets out." Tony said as he walked away.

He thought about giving her a hug and a kiss on the head; but he is not comfortable with loving touches and figures she is the same way. Besides what 15 year old girl wants that type of affection at school in front of everyone. She would probably think it is possible to die of embarrassment; at least that was what he was told years ago. What Tony doesn't know is that Jessica was going through the same type of conflict. Part of her wants the affection that she has seen other kids experience. The other part would think that if he had done it; the other kids would never let her live it down.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk going through cold cases. He looked up when Gibbs came over in front of him.

"DiNozzo, whenever you are ready we will set up your marksmanship test. I have every confidence that you will pass that test, no problem. But until you take the test; you will be on desk duty." Gibbs informed.

"Can we set up the test on Friday? I would like to get in some practice in before then to guarantee that I will pass." Tony answers shyly.

"Oh and Tony don't worry about writing up your reports this month. McGee and David will take turn writing them up for you. I just need you to do the extra paperwork that comes with being my Senior Agent."

"Why are they doing my reports?" Tony questioned.

"I caught them spying on you and Jess in the gym yesterday."

Tony's eyes went wide thinking that they saw his breakdown. How could he ever face them again? Gibbs, who usually knows how Tony's mind works got real close to his ear and eased his fears that they didn't see the breakdown. That he caught them spying before he and Christina went down to there. It took a few minutes but Tony calmed down.

Gibbs looks and sees Tobias and Sacks walking out of the elevator.

"DiNozzo, why don't you go and see what Abby can dig up on that case you are working." He orders. "Fornell and Sacks are here to set up the voice activation software on your computer."

Tony looks and sees them approaching. He makes his quick exit to Abby's lab.

Sacks immediately got to work installing it; he worked quietly. Fornell hadn't told him why they were doing it, but he did get a glimpse of the brace on DiNozzo's wrist before he left.

"Jethro, I was wondering if I could borrow Jessica on occasions to watch Emily. All Emily could talk about last night was Jessica. Everything was 'Jessica this' and 'Jessica that'. I will pay her of course." Tobias asked.

"We will see. I want her to get settled in to some type of routine before she starts taking baby-sitting jobs. Well as much of a routine as our jobs will allow." Gibbs answered.

"I hear you there; sometimes it seems that I don't see enough of Emily and she is growing up so fast." Tobias agreed.

"Besides, you will have to take it up with Tony. He is her primary guardian, while I am her secondary guardian."

After Fornell and Sacks left, Gibbs called down to Tony to let him know that coast is clear. Gibbs figures that Abby can teach Tony how to use the software. Only Tony's computer will have the software on it.


	10. Alexis

McGee tries really hard not to grumble at doing Tony's paperwork. He still couldn't believe what he found out about Tony's wrist. Tony's marksmanship is so much better than his. Tony has tried to help get better at it, but he is still not as confident about having to fire a gun as the rest of the team. It sure doesn't help that he still doesn't know if he killed that cop or the partner did. Tony was his biggest supporter then; now it is his turn to support Tony and to do whatever he can to make his life easier with that brace on.

Tim's phone interrupts his thoughts.

"McGee."

"_Agent McGee there is a woman here to see Agent DiNozzo. She says her name is Alexis Watts." The downstairs guard announced._

"Alright have someone escort her up. I will wait for her up here."

After a few minutes the elevator opens up and the guard walks out with the most beautiful woman Tim has ever seen; and just his luck she is here to see Tony. Man some people have all the luck.

"Hi, I am Agent Tim McGee. Agent DiNozzo should be up shortly." Tim introduced.

"Alexis Watts, but I suppose you already know that."

There is so many questions he wants to ask, but won't. He already got into trouble once for spying on Tony. Although Tony invades their privacy constantly; but he has never used anything bad against them. Tim couldn't even imagine how he would feel if while Tony was invading his privacy found out something horrible and humiliating. Tony had done everything he could to hide his damaged wrist from everyone. Now everyone knows about it and probably could also suspect why. What other way does a twelve year old break the same wrist 5 times? Especially considering the first person and the only person, he meant to tell was a 15 year old girl who had been the victim of child abuse.

"So Agent McGee, I heard you like to play computer games and that you are a whiz on the computer. I have been known to spend many nights playing computer games. I especially like the role playing ones." Alexis spoke up with a smile.

Tim looks at her confused; how does she know that about him? How does she know Tony? Maybe she is lying to get in the building; after all it has happened before.

Alexis sees the confused look on Tim's face. "Tony had mentioned it."

Before Tim could answer, Tony came in. "Axie! What are you doing here? What did you bring me?" He called excitedly as he came up to her.

Gibbs, Ziva, Abby and Tim look on confused.

"Everyone this is Alexis Watts; she owns a photo studio. The one I took Jessica too yesterday. It is also a modeling agency. Whenever she is done with her designer clothes that are my size, she gives them to me. How else do you think I could afford all those designer suits on a federal agency's salary?" Tony explained before turning back to Axie. "So what did you bring me?"

"It is down in my car. I have quite a bit. I even have some clothes for Jessica the next time you see her."

"Which will be tonight; she is my foster daughter. Any Armani?"

"Do I ever not bring you Armani? Congratulations, I will start saving more clothes for Jessica." Alexis smiled.

"So how did you two meet?" Gibbs asked.

"Freshman year, Ohio State. We dated for a week before deciding that it wasn't going to work out. But he remained my best friend. He even stayed with me for a month when he first to moved to DC while he looked for his own apartment." Alexis answered when it seemed Tony wasn't going to.

"Boss, I am going to take my break and see what Axie brought for Jessica." Tony announced and thought _and me_.

"Sure go ahead; take your time." Gibbs answered. Normally he wouldn't let Tony take off like that; but Tony is on desk duty until he passes his marksmanship test. Besides he could see that Tony could use a break after all the talking and whispering going on behind his back.

"Agent McGee, would you like to come too." Alexis offered.

McGee looks to Tony to see if it was okay with him if he went. After all Alexis is his friend. Tony just shrugs his shoulders implying that he doesn't care.

* * *

Tony and McGee watched as Alexis drove away. They both had garment bags full of designer clothes. Tony even had an extra bag for Jessica. He will give her the clothes slowly; on days he can see that she really needs it. In the beginning there will be more bad days than good ones.

Gibbs came down as the boys said goodbye to Alexis.

"Come on Tony; we have to go get Jessica and then head on over to Bethesda. McGee, go back and finish your reports." He ordered.

"Yes Boss." McGee answers as he walks back inside.

* * *

As Gibbs drives he keeps an eye on Tony who is quietly staring out the window.

"So your friend Alexis gave Jessica some nice clothes." Gibbs commented.

Tony turns to stare at his mentor and surrogate father. "What?" He asks confused.

"You want to know what I think is ridiculous, all the times you complain about where I get my clothes and you get yours for free." Gibbs teases.

Tony smiles but doesn't answer.

"So what type of clothes did you pick out for Jessica?" Gibbs asks.

"Designer ones; but don't tell her." Tony begged.

Gibbs sneaks a peak at him confused. "Why not?"

"I will give them to her one at a time; when I can see that she needs it."

Gibbs still can't understand what Tony is getting at.

"When will she need it?"

"You won't see it in her. But there will be days when the laughs and smiles are fake; when life seems to be too much to handle. Those are the days when she needs it. Something beautiful and expensive to help her to look at herself in the mirror. Because it is really hard to hate yourself when you are wearing something that normally costs $600."

Gibbs listens to Tony talk. He knew that Tony has hard days where it seems that he is trying too hard to fit in and there are days where he makes a big deal about the designer clothes he wears to work. But he never imagines that it was because Tony was hating himself.


	11. Spanish Class

Gibbs drives Tony to the High School to pick up Jessica for their doctors' appointment. Jessica is sitting on the stairs of the school crying on some boy's shoulder. Tony immediately goes into full protective mode.

"What is going on? Jessica, what is wrong? Who is he?"

"He is my best friend Justin. Justin this is my foster father Tony DiNozzo; he works for NCIS." Jessica introduces.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Justin said as he extends his hand.

Tony looks him over. If this guy is really Jessica's best friend, he will have to have a nice long talk to him later. But now he needs to find out why she is so upset. Tony finally shakes Justin's hand.

"Why are you crying?" Tony asks.

Jessica reached into her backpack and handed him her Spanish test with a 35% at the top. "I am so sorry." She cried.

Tony wants to comfort her. He wishes Abby was here. Abby is a hugger, she will make her feel better. But Abby isn't here; so it falls on him. As a cop he has comforted many upset woman but he always kept an emotional detachment. He never liked being touched by anyone. At first he was afraid of Abby. She tried to hug him when he first joined NCIS; he freaked and ran out of the room. It was 3 months before he stopped flinching every time she hugged him.

Tony closes his eyes and then opens them again and wraps his arms around his daughter. "It's okay. It is going to be okay. We will go talk to your Spanish teacher and see what we can do to bring your grade up."

Jessica leads Tony to her Spanish classroom. Justin follows and stays with Jessica at the back of the classroom while Tony talks with her teacher.

(All in Spanish)

"Hi my name is Tony and I am Jessica Johnson foster father. She just came to live with me last night and I was wondering what I could do to help Jessica bring up her grade on the test and in your class."

"What makes you think she failed more than just that test?" Senora Martinez asks.

"I'm a cop. She wouldn't do that poorly on the test unless she was struggling all along. So tell me is she passing the class." Tony responds.

"At this point, no."

"What do I have to do to help Jessica pass your class?"

"Go through her textbook with her. If she turns in the assignments and practice tests in the book; and if she redoes the worksheets that I passed out, I will use it to raise her grades. I will gives the worksheets to Jessica's tomorrow."

"Deal."

"But she has stay caught up and start passing the tests from here on out."

"She will. Thanks."

(Spanish Ends)

"Okay Jessica; we need to be going. Gibbs is waiting for us." Tony says as he goes to collect her.

"You speak Spanish, and from what I observed fluently." Jessica comments.

"This is how it is going to go. We will start at the beginning of your Spanish book and work our way through it. I will help you, don't worry you will pass the class."

"You know any other languages besides Spanish?" Jessica wonders.

"I do, Italian. Gibbs knows Russian and sign language. Ziva can speak 9 different languages. So if there is any other language you want to know; we can teach you. That is, after you pull up your Spanish grade."

"How do you know Spanish so well?"

"My father had a house staff; butler, cook, housekeeper, nanny, the whole nine yards. If there was any type of job to do at home; he had someone else do it. All of them were of Hispanic decadent from Puerto Rico and Mexico. Being around them all the time; I picked up the language real quick."

* * *

Tony opens the car door and allows Jessica to get in.

"What took you guys so long?" Gibbs asks.

"I had to speak with Jessica's Spanish teacher." Tony answers.

"Are you angry?" Jessica asks Tony?

"No, of course not. Languages are not easy to learn when you have other things you need to worry about. Well you don't have to worry about that now. You are safe now and I am going to make sure you stay that way." Tony responds.

"Gibbs, do I really need to get a physical done. I'm fine." Jessica asks

Gibbs shakes his head. He has heard that phrase from Tony for as long as he has known him.

"Look, we have to know if there is any damage that you may not be aware of. A broken bone that healed wrong, a tear in a muscle; whatever. The only way we are going to find out is with a physical and x-rays." Gibbs answers and then turns his attention to Tony. "Don't even think about trying to get out of your exam.

"Would I do something like that?" Tony asks with a grin.

"Oh, just about every single time."

* * *

Gibbs arrives at Bethesda. He knows he is going to have his hands full with Tony and Jessica.

"Come on; let's get this over with and no funny business." Gibbs warned.

Tony nods. He knows that he should set a good example for Jessica. But he hates the hospital; more so since having the plague.

"Jessica, bring your Spanish book. We will start with chapter 1 while we wait to be seen."

"Tony, I get why I have to do this; even though I hate it. Why do you?" Jessica asks as she grabs her backpack.

"Several years ago, I had pneumonic plague. It was bad and it almost killed me. I survived it, barely. But my lungs were seriously scarred as a result of pneumonia. Now, I get to be poked and prodded like a pin cushion to make sure that my lungs are not compromised. That doctor we ran into at the food court yesterday was my doctor when I had the plague and had been my doctor ever since." Tony explains.

"But you are okay, right?" Jessica asks concerned.

"I feel fine and I hate these check-ups. But several times the check-up had found a small problem developing in my lungs. They knocked it out with a strong antibiotics and I didn't even get sick."

"But if you didn't have the check-up; you could have gotten seriously ill." Jessica realizes.

"So they tell me. Shall we do this."


End file.
